fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Plots
Evolving Xia Firstrate Xia As seen as in Firstrate Xia issues Futuristic Zemo During the event called the Futuristic Zemo event, the occurrence begins when Tachot was sucked in between two dimenisons whether if she is able to survive both from the stress. Tachothttp://fcu.wikia.com/index.php?title=Danglers&action=edit&section=1Edit Before she became Tachot, she had the first original codename--Hot Firecat and faced her death at the time where Rebsy decided to do something. When time becomes problematic malfunction to Rebsy, she started to learn the hard way to get over her fear and stopped at what she did in an order to save the death of Hot Firecat. She had to change things back to original timeline that leaves the history whether rewrites or already writes the fate of Hot Firecat. The fate of the past Hot Firecat and present Tachot just seals her life and death matters in the fate in the alternative time where an event started calling the Futuristic Zemo event. Tachot faced Blackwater and Clearwater with Armstrong while she barely managed to stop them with the help of Armstrong, but something happened so fast starts appearing the phenonormal and chronal changes in the effects of the Earth. Regal first appeared seeking for Rebsy Pterdon, the one who he wanted dead and deciding to use Tachot as a bait to lure Rebsy Pterdon as if he thinks it would be success. Tachot confused sucking into another dimension. Being pulled by Regal from another dimension, she learnt that she was not sucked by the future natural like kind of tornado and felt something pulled her with her legs out of nowhere. Armstrong faced the problem, seeing the possibility for him to accept the possible death of Tachot as if he could not do anything. He refused to let Tachot go and decided to grab her hands with full speed and powerful flight, giving Tachot a full shock with worry about Armstrong's physical, stress, and power conditions. He starts yelling out at whoever he expects to help him pull Tachot's hands out of the dimension. Nobody hears Armstrong's yell in this Earth, but Tachot can hear him in Earth and other stranger from another dimension hears his low frequent voice echoing all the way to her ears. Rebsy Pterdon sees Armstrong as she starts feeling a guilt over her action and how can he able to handle everything under the circumstance and awares of that Armstrong had done that before. She knows he will make it again and is still not certain at some points to see why the dimension to capture Tachot. She believes this dimension of deaths has to bring all deaths back to their natural statement. She has no idea this is not dimension of the deaths. As Tachot's fate is revealed when Armstrong disappeared into other form called Strong Boy, the one who refused to let her go and angrily hit Regal and called for the Zemo for helps. Tachot confusedly noticed the different tones in Rembrandt Redd, III (Armstrong and Strong Boy). When she called him the current codename--Armstrong, he asks who is Armstrong, turns around, and looks around in a confusion. She starts freaking out to see the different Vogue and older Strong Boy of the Zemo wearing different Zemo-styled uniforms that she never see that before. When Regal tries get Tachot back, but three powerhouses push Regal out of the way, loosing Tachot's legs free. Tachot ends up noticing the younger Strong Boy's belt shows that he is the Zemo when he asks Tachot if she is okay. She confuses at what she sees in Strong Boy, Vogue, and older Strong Boy and places different from their counterparts. She needs to do something in an order to determine out why everything is changed ever since she is pulled by Regal, the one who secretly worked with Archmage and other villain secret gatherers on the first time villain team society. T.O.H. http://fcu.wikia.com/index.php?title=Danglers&action=edit&section=2Edit When the Futuristic Zemo event is caused by Regal, the other magical futurist who held responsible for changing the future timelines. Regal tells the plan to get rid of Tachot or Rebsy either way as he starts explaining how things will be mess badly for Rebsy to face what she could not do anything in an order to save her own future. He has no idea what she had emergency back up plans before things come to happen for her. Long before that event, Rebsy Pterdon told Mystery Girl why she trusted her because Mystery Girl helped her learn a lot and the reason why she left the mad scientist. She gave Mystery Girl a chip, her own private personal future-based chip, her own made and wanted her to see why she did it and show why she had to see all these fates. She also mentioned that if anything happened to Mystery Girl or anyone must use T.O.H. She tells her that T.O.H. is a chip has everything inside from what she created is data and good usage for escape which she can sense anything wrong through T.O.H. because the future-based energy inside of it is connected to her is genetic powers. Rebsy Pterdon has been worried if any futurist in her family might sense the same thing she did when T.O.H. starts activating. When she found out her brother and evil mad scientist do not sense it through T.O.H., making her realize that she created it nobody knew. This leaves whatever happened to T.O.H. when Rebsy gave Mystery Girl while she was looking around inside of Pter's private personal future home and considered it office. She sensed Tachot's existence when Tachot finally manages to reduce the anti-telepathy in her mind. She went to Tachot and realized Tachot's fate. She gave T.O.H. to Tachot while Tachot told her to save herself, but she told Tachot that she is not what Tachot thought appearing to be a human and started telling her that she is practically using the telepathical form from her mind, making possible that she can create her own image and form. Tachot surprised that T.O.H. is carried by telepathic image of Mystery Girl, the one who told her T.O.H. is kind of a ghost-based chip, too. Tachot finds it odd far enough to see what she has been through the same reason Mystery Girl and T.O.H. are sort of the ghost-appearing things. She takes it with her, but decides not to use it and gives it back to Mystery Girl, but Mystery Girl fades away while Mystery Girl shouts out in agony at the moment. Rebsy Pterdon comes to Mystery Girl, asking what is going on. Mystery Girl says that she lost T.O.H. and even that girl refused to take it and give it back to her, but her telepathic form just fades away. When Rebsy Pterdon creates a future holomatrix, the hologrammatic programmer, making the hologrammatical human form while she needs Mystery Girl to fix the words with her mind in the holomatrix, making it a success. The holomatrix goes looking in the destruction of the private personal place of Rebsy Pterdon, reporting that everything is badly destroyed and sensing the alert that T.O.H. was here right there exactly where Mystery Girl's story took place and informing them that T.O.H. is taken by someone who it can not recognize. It added, that it can not scan and assumed someone is undetectable because it wonders how T.O.H. is taken by an unseen ghost. Mystery Girl gasps and wonders if it means the death of Hot Firecat and she becomes a ghost to take it to afterlife or heaven. Rebsy Pterdon finds it odd far enough to wonder if her future is messing up with her mind as she explains that she is not expert at those future events. She is trying to find the Hot Firecat, but asks Mystery Girl if anyone knows the real name of Hot Firecat if she can pulls out the information. No one has been known the real names of Hot Firecat for those years. Jah asks Rebsy Pterdon even if that is possible for her to see Jah's too. Rebsy Pterdon assumes that she does, but not entirely whole. She asks Jah why. Jah tells Rebsy Pterdon to dare to do it with her honour for Hot Firecat's fate. Rebsy Pterdon asks Jah is this wise for her to do it. Jah tells Rebsy to shut up and do it immediately before Jah does change her mind. Jah has a reason to manipulate Rebsy Pterdon because she wants to know who she is and where she comes from is making her feel worth to honor for Hot Firecat. Jah's hope is making Rebsy find a lot of things about Jah and could able to find Hot Firecat's fate. Rebsy Pterdon confuses the difference between that she had been with future, that she has tried to find Hot Firecat, and now she can not tell Jah's fate. She starts fearing of Jah, avoiding Jah and thinking her as a mark of the death to her because it is unknown to her at all. Turning out this is not working for Rebsy Pterdon to dig Jah's fate, she has to do something harder. She starts realizing that she just starts the program over again and learns that she has to create another chip D.L.O.C. after T.O.H. Too late for her to almost get there but bad things come for her and the team while she tries to make DLOc workable. Nido tells Rebsy not to do it immediately before she does. He tells her to find a T.O.H. and save it now. She is shocked and tells Nido that he knew. He tells her not exactly how he knows. He sees his own fate in his own dark timeline where may not be protected by what Rebsy Pterdon successfully made a better program inside of a chip. He tells her to find it before everything gets worsen. She admittedly tells him that TOH is gone and Mystery Girl lose it accidentically. Nido feel worse to tell Rebsy this is going to worse even if TOH is not existed or destroyed for good. Nido confusedly faced his fate, revealing that he can fight his own battles to end his black materialism and learning if he is still here without a TOH. Rebsy starts realizing that if TOH exists and is taken by someone who might keep it longer. Rebsy tells Nido to wait a minute and thinks that a ghost takes a TOH in her own place. NIdo confuses hearing Rebsy's confused story. Rebsy tells Nido that she forgets about a ghost taking a TOH accordingly to a holomatrix. Nido decides to tell Rebsy to find it and informs Rebsy that someone has been looking for it to make it happen like evil counterpart of Nido--Odin.